Talk:Going Merry
Can someone please explain why most of my information was taken out of the article, and the whole article was shortened?--Cody2526 00:57, 26 October 2006 (UTC) :The character articles follow a specific format, and much of the information was unnecessary. Sigmasonic X 01:58, 26 October 2006 (UTC) ::But shouldn't the statistics be, you know, on the side? The page looks a lot better and more organized that way. Or at least it will, when the Red Links turn Blue. Besides, I'd rather have as much information as possible in an organized manner, rather than the most necessary information only in a rather sloppy manner. Are people here just too lazy to make a box under the picture? Cody2526 08:13, 26 October 2006 (UTC) Rewrite? Just asking before doing anything but can this page be completely rewritten? It's current format looks worse than Usopp's craftsmanship (no offense). It doesn't seem to mention its flying mode or mention Kaya in the right place. There are too many red and blue links making the text look like a rainbow and some words seem to suggest it was destroyed at start of the series or something like that. The only plus points the page has are the memorial gif and the picture of the ship. Other than those two, the rest doesn't seem to give Going Merry the fullest respect. Can I slowly redo this page, when I have the time, to give it more quality. I'd like a page on this ship to be of great quality in order to give it more respect.Mugiwara Franky 07:50, 28 November 2006 (UTC) :I'd help, but I have no idea how to go about this article. Any other article, perhaps. But your plan sounds good. I agree, with the broken red links all over the place, its pathetic no matter what way you look at it. :/ :I've seen somewhere a photo of Merry's layout that was once published... If I can find it, get permission to use it, we could include it here. But its gonna take a few days to find perhaps. One-Winged Hawk 14:13, 28 November 2006 (UTC) ::There's rough drawings of the entire layout in volume 10 (I believe... it may have been 11, though) of the manga, I could probably scan them in later if people thought they'd be good up here... ^^ --Murasaki 21:48, 28 November 2006 (UTC) :::I originally wrote this page, and would be happy to fix it up. Most of the red links are important pages we don't have yet, but I'll go thorough and check for unimportant ones. Images of layout and such would be very nice. I'll see if I can add more information, take out some un-necessary stuff, and clean up the later subjects, which I will admit making the article gets boring after a few subjects and I am prone to making them messy. I'll get to work if I can pull myself away from my Wii, which I have been playing since release day. It'll be done in about a month, totally redone and, since it'll likely not come up in anything important later, probably stay the way it will be for awhile, except for minor edits. Cody2526 08:03, 29 November 2006 (UTC) There seems to be an understanding here however to at least speed up the construction, here are some things that I think should be set up in this page so that more than one editor can contribute or at least not cause an edit war between editors. *'It's Voyage:' Considering this is probably one of the more important aspects of the ship, it should be as expansive as much. However certain events have to be carefully grouped together in specific sections in a certain style. It's advisable to do so the sections could grow properly. It's probably also advisable to not include events in the anime here. These events throw off the flow of the voyage in a certain way. **'East Blue Voyage:' This section should first and foremost cover how and why Luffy and gang got the ship. It then should cover other events that happened in East Blue that either concern the ship or happened on it, such it being taken by Nami. **'Baroque Works saga:' This section should cover events concerning the ship or on the ship from the moment it entered the Grand Line to after Crocodile was defeated. The meeting Mr. 2 and showing of the X marks to Vivi are likely candidates for this section. **'Adventures in Sky Island:' This should cover events from Jaya to when they leave Skypiea. The flying model, using the knock up stream, damage from Shura, the mysterious spirit and what ever other event in Skypiea that either concerns about the ship or happened on it should be included here. **'Water 7 Events:' This should cover the events that happened in Water 7 that relate to Going Merry. The money being stolen, the fight, and the ship being cast off into the storm by Kaku should be covered here. **'Escape from Enies Lobby/ Funeral:' Self explanatory. T_T *'Links:' I think it should be advisable to not link every term and word that appears on the page. Even if a page exists, too many links would distract a reader and would make the text messy. Also its advisable to not link every time a certain word pops up to its respective page. The entire crew, is certainly going to mention a lot of times. Linking all the times Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, and Franky (it's pretty much undoubtable about now), would make the page a mess. Plus, above all else, the page is supposed to article about the ship, not a page meant to serve as a link directory like Pirates. *'Certain Words:' It's best to carefully write things in some sections in a certain manner. Sections covering its voyage are ok to use past tense but certain sections have to be worded carefully. Saying things like "it had a jib" in the layout section and "it was the ship used for the majority of the journey" as first sentence of the entire article might imply that the jib was broken from the very beginning and that all events after they leave Water 7 for Fishman Island and beyond are all short arcs or something like that. We should be careful with our words. These are my suggestions. Please comment on this ideas.Mugiwara Franky 16:37, 29 November 2006 (UTC) Rewritten by Cody I may not be a good grammatical and spelling student, I have not excuse to judge Cody's rewritten article, my consired is that the article is badly written and seems to be a bit fanboyish so I had to rewrite it to make the flow smooth. Sorry Cody, I meant not to criticize you but to help the article sound better. It still need more work and I'll be doing it later, right now I'm tired and I should be sleeping Joekido :Why'd you do that Joekido? We could've actually worked with what Cody provided more or less. A little rewording, little rewriting, some additions here, and the article would've been perfect. What you did was going backwards and made it a pipsqueak version of its self. This article should expand, not be reduced. Work with what is written and with others. Notice my suggestions works somewhat with Cody's original article.Mugiwara Franky 15:47, 30 November 2006 (UTC) .......................... Joekido I take no offense to it, and I'll just say one thing first. Whether I originally wrote t or not, this would still be my opinion. Downsizing an article and calling it a rewrite is not beneficial. It only serves to undo everything already done. The article would have been fine with a little tweaking and a few bits rewritten, mostly being in the Recent Chanters area. Some slight wording differences and some less-encyclopedic stuff rewritten, this article would be fine. No one here can create a perfect article alone, that's why it's a wiki, so we can all have opinions and contribute to everything, not everyone gets a small thing. If something is proposed, like a rewrite, you don't go out and just do it, you discuss what should be done, what needs focus, and then begin to slowly, with everyone else, fix things, and tweak the article. You do not try to go out and single handedly rewrite the entire article, especially not in your opinion, and no matter what you do, it'll probably be worse than it was. Cody2526 00:01, 1 December 2006 (UTC) Sorry. Since MF already revert back to your work and reword it, I had to comply with that and I also reworded the East Blue section minorly to make it sound better. Anyway sorry about the rent, I'm not in an good mood due to not sleeping enough and I'm on the brink of losing my temper. No it's not because of you, it's because of my real-life personal issues outside of the computer. Joekido Unneeded Pic? Does anyone feel that picture with Merry saying goodbye to the crew is really needed? It feels a little pointless to me, but I don't want to get rid of it without asking first. Klaubermann Picture It says its the pictures of the merry's klaubberman but its really the picture when Franky explains what a klaubbermann is... :True it is a picture of when Franky is explaining what a Klabautermann is, however it is the clearest picture of it in full view. The only other known scene of it is when it is repairing the ship in Skypiea and that's obstructed by fog and it facing its back most of the time. Also please note that the pic shown matches the context being explained in the text beside it.Mugiwara Franky 08:41, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Klabautermann I'm a bit confused regarding the Klabautermann's description on this page. I thought it wasn't exactly a manifestation of the ship itself, but a wandering spirit that would take up residence in a ship that was well cared for. When Franky mentions that the Thousand Sunny has the soul of Going Merry, I took that to mean that the Klabautermann had somehow survived Merry's destruction and moved into the TS as well. Can anyone clarify, or is it too vague?-- 16:28, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :The Klabautermann of the Going Merry is the ship's soul which can explain for the mysterious unmanned actions by the ship. When Franky said the Thousand Sunny had the soul of Going Merry, he didn't exactly mean the exact soul. What he meant was the spirit of familiarity of the Going Merry. If you notice the basic design of the Thousand Sunny, it's just a larger sized version of the Going Merry despite the differences. One of the evidences for this that is most prominent is the Coup de Burst. The Going Merry has been known for it flying through the sky. The Thousand Sunny's Coup de Burst imitates that feeling on a grand scale.Mugiwara Franky 23:16, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Chapter Name Did the Going Merry get a chapter for it like everyone did except Chopper and Robin (Oda forget about them I guess)? Plumber (talk) 19:52, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Last Appearance Isn't the Going Merry's last appearance technically Opening 10? Burnpsy 22:29, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Image Isn't the image for the GM kind of hard to see? JapaneseOPfan 04:16, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Damage history Does anyone think there should be a section detailing the history of the damage accumulated by the ship during its voyage?--Lordxehanort 00:20, June 19, 2011 (UTC)